Algumas semelhanças
by Jane Di
Summary: Uma pessoa tímida, uma outra mais atrevida. A cor roxa é usada e logo após: "gostaria de tomar um café?", a reposta? "Preto, dois açúcares...". Não, não estamos falando de um detetive e uma patologista, mas do Sr. e da Sra. Holmes, mas há semelhanças... Uma história Sherlolly.


**Renúncias habituais** , caso contrário, Sherlock e Molly seriam casados e estariam no quarto filho.

 _Sherlock, detetive consultor, e Molly Hooper, patologista no Hospital St. Bartolomeu passam um final de semana agradável na casa de campo de Mr. e Mrs. Holmes, o bom casal mais velho compartilham a forma que se conheceram e os dois notam uma ligeira semelhança nos fatos._

"... e então dançamos a noite toda até que o segurança da casa nos alertou que éramos os únicos ali..." Violet Holmes cantarolou risonha para o grupo ao redor "e foi só então que percebemos que já não ouvíamos música alguma, até a banda já tinha deixado o local" ela continuou rindo, dessa vez lançando um sorriso aberto em direção ao marido.

"Então pedimos desculpas e continuamos nosso passeio pela madrugada afora" Sigh completou modestamente de sua poltrona.

"own, isso foi lindo" Mary Watson (neé Morstan) falou divertida, ela amava observar os pais de Sherlock serem tão apaixonados pelo outro ainda nessa idade.

"oh, minha querida, o mais lindo foi quando a gente voltou para o hotel" sra. Holmes completou com um falso olhar inocente ao tomar sua xícara de chá.

O grupo caiu na gargalhada. Ou quase. Sherlock revirou os olhos e crispou os lábios a cena terrivelmente doméstica que se desenvolvia, quão tedioso que era e quão sentimental, ele já estava se arrependo de ter vindo para casa dos pais para o final de semana, de quem fora essa ideia afinal?

Era verão e o campo inglês brilhava como nunca. A pequena e bucólica casa onde Sherlock e Mycroft haviam crescido estava cheia de risos, chás e biscoitos.

Mary e John logo aceitaram o convite oferecido pelo casal (eles estavam determinados a passar uma borracha sobre o episódio Magnussem do último Natal), Sherlock seguiu, mas a contragosto. O único convidado inesperado foi a pequena e tímida Molly Hooper.

A princípio ela declinou o convite. Não que a perspectiva de passar algum tempo fora de Londres e toda sua agitação fosse má ideia. No entanto, passar alguns dias na casa de infância de Sherlock e conhecendo seus pais era um pouco desconcertante, mas ela estava enganada.

A patologista estava absolutamente encantada. Ela nunca teria imaginado que Sherlock Holmes teria sido criado por um casal inglês tão encantador quanto Violet e Sigh Holmes. Eles eram adoráveis, engraçados, conversadores (bem, pelo menos Violet, seu esposo apenas ficava em seu silêncio confortável e falava apenas quando a esposa perguntava algo) e inteligentes.

"Como vocês se conheceram?" Ela perguntou curiosa depois de ouvir sobre as últimas férias do casal pela Itália. Molly poderia se sentir desconfortável e terrivelmente tímida com estranhos, mas os pais de Sherlock foram tão agradáveis que ela se sentiu imediatamente em casa nas poucas horas que estavam ali.

"Bem... isso é algo interessante" Violet disse com olhos brilhantes em direção ao marido, "Eu tive que tomar _toda_ a iniciativa, Sigh era apenas acanhado demais para certas coisas" Ela continuou feliz pelo entusiasmo do grupo.

Sherlock deu um suspiro audível de desprezo, mas ninguém se importou com sua presença. Ali, Sherlock parecia apenas um garotinho ranzinza enquanto seus pais davam toda atenção aos amigos do garoto, fato este nunca antes registrado. Os meninos Holmes nunca foram adeptos em trazer convidados para casa.

"Nós nos conhecemos poucos antes da minha ida para Oxford" Violet continuou "Sigh e seu pai tinham uma empresa de jardinagem e que foram contratados para fazer o jardim da propriedade de minha família. A primeira vez que o vi ele estava cercado por todos os tipos de flores e seu nariz estava sujo de terra, então eu me aproximei e ofereci meu lenço para ele. Ele estava de joelhos no momento e então quando ele ergueu os olhos para mim, eu sabia, simplesmente que ele era o homem da minha vida!"

Um suspiro foi entoado pelas mulheres na sala. E até John Watson sorriu com a imagem.

"Então foi assim? Vocês souberam imediatamente que se amavam?" Molly perguntou com emoção. Aquilo foi a coisa mais linda que ela escutou há tempos e lágrimas picavam seus olhos.

Sherlock bufou de seu canto enquanto ele mastigava os biscoitos de canela de sua mãe.

"Bem, sim...mas demorou algum tempo na verdade para Sigh tomar alguma atitude, ele era terrivelmente tímido!" Violet comentou em desgosto." Por mais que eu mostrasse interesse ele apenas gaguejava e fugia de mim como uma corça!"

"Querida, você era a filha dos meus clientes, o que você queria que eu fizesse?" Sigh respondeu quando os olhares voltaram para ele.

"Agisse é claro!" Ela disse resoluta.

"Então como a senhora conquistou Sigh?" Mary perguntou curiosa.

"Eu tive que usar um pouco de provocação é claro. Puxava conversa, ia fazer visitas frequentes a floricultura... todos sabiam que eu era apaixonada por Sigh, apenas o homem que não tomava atitudes com relação a nós. Então, um dia, cansada de esperar, eu me arrumei tão espetacularmente que Sigh Holmes olharia para mim de qualquer forma, tudo para que ele caísse aos meus pés!" Ela comentou alegre.

O grupo riu ruidosamente.

"Violet, então você é uma _female fatale_?" Mary perguntou com um brilho atrevido no olhar.

A mulher mais velha riu feliz, "oh minha querida, eu não podia deixar esse belo homem escapar" ela então piscou na direção do marido.

"foi de fato um belo vestido aquele... " Sigh comentou feliz com a lembrança.

"oh sim, eu mandei fazer exclusivamente para a ocasião. Ele era roxo, num tom escuro e pensado com cuidado para apegar com todas as curvas que eu tinha".

As mulheres guincharam com o atrevimento. "oh, roxo é minha cor favorita!" Molly, totalmente irradiante com a história, comentou.

Um levíssimo tom de vermelho tingiu as pontas das orelhas de Sherlock, ninguém notou.

"Bem, então fui até onde ele…" Ela continuou claramente divertida com a expectativa dos presentes "e ele então me olhou... e eu sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria, ou assim pensava..." Violet então bebeu um gole de chá de sua xícara como uma pausa dramática para o momento.

"o que aconteceu então?"

Ela suspirou pesadamente, "Sigh Holmes, o amor da minha vida e o homem mais belo que já conheci, simplesmente perguntou - ' _você gostaria de tomar um café?'"_

A reação foi imediata, Molly engasgou com o chá que tomava, e Sherlock começou a ter um ataque de tosse violenta com os biscoitos que mastigava.

"Oh meu Deus, vocês estão bem?"

Ambos acenaram positivamente enquanto se recompunhas. Molly extremamente corada e Sherlock evitando o olhar dos demais.

"Bem então o que você respondeu?" Mary perguntou para Violet para esta retomar sua história.

"depois daquela reposta fria a minha tentativa de sedução apenas respondi" ela começou

" _Preto, dois açúcares"_ Sigh completou divertido. "Nos casamos assim que ela terminou a faculdade".

Sherlock se levantou abruptamente de seu assento assustando a todos. "eu vou pegar mais biscoitos" disse saindo em disparada em direção a cozinha.

"eu-eu vou usar o banheiro, se não se importa sra. Holmes" e uma extremamente corada Molly saiu pelo outro lado.

"mas o que foi isso?" John perguntou perturbado.

Mary abriu um grande sorriso cumplice em direção a Violet Holmes "talvez aja algumas coincidências acontecendo aqui".

Violet suspirou. Seus filhos as vezes eram tão ineptos a relacionamentos quanto crianças. Assim que ela viu Molly entrar pela sua porta, toda corada e sorridente e os constantes olhares de Sherlock sobre ela, Violet percebeu o que acontecia entre os dois, aparentemente nem mesmo eles sabiam disso. Ela tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Mary, segurando uma menininha de seis meses sorriu confidente para Violet, _oh...aquele final de semana seria interessante..._


End file.
